Notes
by MidnightIsCalling
Summary: Sometimes, talking is overrated. Originally written by Angelickat552, and taken over by me; legally.
1. Detention and Legilimens

**Okay, this is simple and fun! I hope it doesn't suck too badly! And, by the way, Rose's writing is in BOLD and Scorpius' writing is in **REGULAR**. And, though I didn't add it, Rose's writing is extremely messy while Scorpius' is extremely neat. Like Bella and Edward's notes. That kind of writing.**

* * *

**They're swapping notes between each other while in detention**

Do remind me why we are stuck in this room! And why it's so cramped!

**Maybe it's that your overly large male ego is taking up our space. And we're in here because of you!**

I wasn't the one who cursed out in front of the entire Transfiguration class!

**And I wasn't the one who died the opposing person's hair pink!**

Fair enough.

**Malfoy? Why is it that we're cleaning the Astronomy Tower?**

Because McGonagall hates us.

**So true. And now, I am hungry.**

Too bad.

**Malfoy? Is it true you're dating Nadine Patil?**

Maybe……why? Are you jealous?

**You wish. It's just that if you are, I'm going to tell Nadine that she should watch her back. I hear things.**

From who? Your cousin, Lily, the gossiping queen?

**No……wait. How do you know Lily?**

Let's just say that I've got my sources.

**And Lily isn't mine.**

Very well. So, I shall see you tomorrow night after dinner to do this again?

**We'll be doing this for a month, at least.**

_Addio, mia Weaselette._

**Since when can you speak Italian?**

Since now.

**Fine. **_**Bonsoir, mon Ferret.**_

Oh, so I'm yours now?

**Keep dreaming.**

* * *

**They're passing notes in class, obviously**

**Okay, so now we're gonna pass notes everywhere?**

Maybe.

**: P**

: )

**Anyway, Binns will never catch us.**

Feeling a little brave, are we, Rosie?

**Do **_**not**_ **call me that! I can only tolerate people I care for to do so.**

I'm hurt. Really, I am.

**You stupid ferret!**

*insert eye roll here*

**And you're immature.**

No, that's Hugo.

**Amen.**

Hey, I have a question.

**And it is……**

Why does your family hate me?

***insert sigh here* It's my dad's old prejudiced mind. My elders and your dad went to school together and……kinda hated each other. Mum got over it, as did Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny, because he saved your father.**

Oh.

**I'm sorry.**

For what?

**I hurt you.**

No you didn't.

**Yes, I did. You can't hide it from me. In case you didn't know, I'm not only good at school; I'm also an excellent face reader and an amazing Legilimens.**

My, don't we think highly of ourselves.

**I'm just saying. After class, come to Professor Junebug's old room and I'll prove it to you.**

Fine.

* * *

**They're exchanging notes from their common rooms by teleportation**

Wow.

**I told you so.**

Please don't tell anyone.

**About what?**

All the horrid memories you saw.

**I won't.**

That was easier than I thought it would be.

**What?**

I was expecting you to make me pay for it.

**I'm not **_**that**_ **cruel.**

I underestimated you.

**I get that a lot. I'm known only as the daughter of 2 members of the Golden Trio, most of the time. And I hate it!**

You're more than that, though. I mean, you aren't your mother or your father. You're you. You're annoying, sarcastic, beautiful, brainy, fiery, quick tempered, slightly violent, redheaded, brown-eyed, Weasley blushing Rose, and no one else in the world is the same.

**So you didn't copy Marshall Hamilton's poem!**

What?

**You know how in Divination, we were supposed to write a poem about something we cared for?**

Yeah.

**Well, no offense, but I thought that you copied Marshall Hamilton's paper.**

I'm hurt, Rose. I really am.

**Sarcasm?**

None.

**I'm sorry. But then, you seemed like a heartless fiend with an oversized male ego.**

You got one part right.

**Yes, I did.**

Well, I am a great poet.

**Yes, you are.**

Rose?

**Yep?**

This Hogsmeade weekend, will you go with me?

**Hmmm…….okay.**

Really?

**Mmm-hmm. But don't buy chocolate.**

Why?

**I hate chocolate.**

Alright. Good night, Rosie.

**Goodnight, Scorpius.**

* * *

**So? Enjoy it? I think it's okay, and it's one sentence thingys, so.......yeah! Review, please!**


	2. Dreams and Christmas

**Okay, this chapter is probably a bit shorter, but I couldn't write much. I've been sick and.....yeah, it's just crap. Anyway, hope this is okay!**

* * *

6th Year Girl Dorms

"_You are not worthy to be in this family!" Draco Malfoy screamed. "Be gone!"_

"_Draco!" Astoria called, tears brimming in her eyes._

"_Silence!" he boomed. His pale hand slapped her across the face and she fell to the floor._

"_Mother!" Scorpius shouted. He rushed towards her, but was caught midway by a larger, tight hand holding his wrist with unbreakable strength._

"_Do not touch her, Son," the older man said quietly. Scorpius tried to break free to no avail. He was turned around to face his father, whose eyes blazed angrily. "You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name! And I am disappointed to call you my son."_

_He harshly shoved his son towards the ground so he landed next to his wife. Scorpius turned towards her, panting, and saw blood seeping from her temple. He shook with anger and listened to the forceful slam of the door. As gently as possible, he pulled Astoria into his arms and carried her towards his bedroom._

Rose sat up quickly, her breath coming out in gasps. She looked around the room, but only saw her bunkmates sleeping soundly. Her body was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat and she hurriedly tried to calm herself.

Finally, when she had given up, she pulled on her fuzzy black slipper boots and walked down the stairs. She left the common room, moved down the hallway, and finally sat on a window sill.

The midnight moonlight shone onto her fair skin and she leaned against the wall, still breathing heavily. Closing her eyes, she tried only to rest, but fell asleep again.

"_I'm sorry, Mother," Scorpius said, kneeling next to his bed and holding his mothers cold hand. "I'm so sorry. I should've kept quiet and let him rant. I shouldn't have told him."_

_Tears began to fall down his porcelain face and he didn't try to stop them. Astoria didn't as much as move and her breathing was beginning to fade. Her eyes shuttered for a moment before closing them completely. Scorpius pushed his head against her chest and listened for a heartbeat._

Thump……thump……thump………thump………thump……………thump

_It finally stopped and he stared at her perfect face. Without thinking, he pulled her lifeless body into a soft hug and cried into her shoulder, trying to ignore the fact that she wasn't hugging back._

"_I love you," he said gently between sobs. "And I'm so sorry."_

A gasp escaped her as Rose woke up again and looked around. She was still on the window sill, but she didn't seem to be alone anymore.

A tall, pale figure quietly moved towards her. She looked at him, trying to unmask his identity through the darkness. He sat down across from her and she saw his luminescent face staring at her.

"What're you doing up?" Scorpius asked quietly. She shrugged lightly, trying to find her voice but having no luck.

"I'm sorry," she finally managed. Her voice was lower than a whisper and he strained to hear her.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry about……your mother."

His face dropped and he looked away. "It wasn't your fault. It was my jackass of a father's."

"It was my fault," she murmured. "I shouldn't have made you feel like that."

"You didn't do anything," he said more forcefully.

"I did, and you know it."

He looked at her face and saw small yet powerful tears beginning to form. His eyes widened a millimeter and he put his hand on her face.

"No……no, Rosie, please don't cry." He hurriedly wiped an escaped tear with his thumb and, without thinking, pulled her into a hug.

She gladly returned it, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. She could feel his bare, chiseled chest against her simple tank-topped breasts.

Her tears felt like fire against his icy chest, but he didn't care. All he could think about was Rose. He knew fully well it wasn't her fault. It was his for feeling a certain way about her. He should have kept quiet when Draco asked him about the 'Weasley girl'. He cursed himself for telling the truth.

"I love you," she whispered into his neck. He pushed his face into her long, messy curls of auburn and breathed in deeply; she smelled heavenly, like vanilla and butterscotch.

"Shh," he replied. "Rest."

And they sat there for what felt like hours, but were probably only a few minutes. He walked her back to the Gryffindor common room, holding onto her soft little hand, and she kissed his cheek before she went in.

As he made his way back to the Slytherin common room, he thought about this. Rose was everything: smart, beautiful, athletic, funny, bubbly, sarcastic, quick-tempered, fiery, and, now, his.

At least he thought she was.

* * *

**At their houses over Christmas break**

**So, how's life with the Malfoy family?**

Dull as hell. How 'bout you and the Weasley's?

**We're fine. I swear, Grandma made enough food to feed Hogwarts and then some!**

Could you send me some? My grandma can't cook to save her life!

**Sure. But I need Boo back within the week to give out other Christmas gifts.**

Boo?

**My owl. Uncle George got me one for my birthday last year and I named her Boo. She's the sweetest little elf owl in the world!**

Won't you need more than one elf owl to send an entire turkey?

**Who said you're getting a turkey?!**

I did.

**Fine. Yep, I'll use some other owls that are willing and quiet. I'm crossing Pigwidgeon of the list right now!**

: )

**So, what'd you get so far?**

A new Firebolt 350, a subscription to the _Quidditch Quarterly_, an all black suit for Merlin knows what, a Bludger autographed by the entire Chudley Cannons team, and an entirely new Quidditch uniform.

**You don't sound very happy about it.**

I'm not.

**Because………**

What'd you get?

**Don't change the subject!**

What'd you get?

***Insert sigh here* Fine. I got 3 new novels, a Muggle device called an iPod, a moving image maker set, a new Weasley sweater, and a dress from Victoire which I'm going to tear and make rips in so it can actually be wearable.**

Nice.

**Honestly, why?**

Not saying!

**Please?**

*Insert sigh here* Christmas isn't the same without Mother.

**Oh.**

Anyway, I gotta go. Grandfather will throw a fit if he finds out I'm contacting the 'Weaselette'.

**And I'll die if Hugo rats me out for passing notes with the 'Ferret'.**

Later Weasley.

**See ya, Malfoy.**

* * *

**Okay, yeah, it's kinda angsty, but it felt very........emotional to write. Did you like it? Please, please, PLEASE review that bit and tell me your exact thoughts on it! PLEASE!**


	3. Plants and Players

**Okay guys, I've taken over this story that was originally written by AngelicKat445. The writing will still be the same though, so hooray! I didn't steal, alright, we DocXed, kapeesh? OK, here's my attempt to match up with Rose's (AngelicKat445) writing. **

**Rose**

Scorpius

* * *

_Rose + Scorpius are writing in Herbology_

**Professor Longbottom needs to get a wife, he needs a life.**

I heard he's married to Hannah Abbott. You know, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron? P.S.- Life and wife rhymes.

**Really, good for him! ****P.S.- Not funny, dude.**

Don't call me dude.

**Sorry.... dude.**

Would you stop!

**Nope. Don't plan on it.**

Why you-

"_Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, pay attention!"_

**Ooops.**

Crap.

**You know, my mum told me he used to have 'Baby fat'. ;)**

Is that so?

**Yup. **

Hmm...

**What are you thinking?**

Hmm....

**(cued chorus of crickets)**

You suck.

**I don't, and you know it.**

Fair enough, Weaselette.

**You love me.**

Do not.

**Your such a player.**

Am I?

***Nods***

*Sighs* Really?

**Yep.**

No.

**Yes.**

No.

**Yes!**

Really?

**You just asked that.**

I know.

**You're very interesting, Ferret.**

So are you, Weaselette.

"_Class dismissed!"_

**Bye, Scorpius.**

Bye, Rose. ;)

* * *

**So, do you like it so far? I'm doing my best, since this is my first chapter. Please review for me and Rose!**


	4. Studies and Secrets

**Here's my second chapter of being the new author for this new story. Again, give credit to Rose for this awesome plot of well, awesomeness. Enjoy and review please!**

**Rose**

Scorpius

* * *

_They are in each of their common rooms, finishing homework_

Hey, Rose.

**Hey, how's it going?**

I'm bored and lonely, talk to me.

**I'm actually noting you, but sure.**

Cool, how was class?

**We have all our classes together.**

Yeah, but still. We have different views of the place.

**Eh, sucked.**

How did you know?!

***Rolls eyes***

Hey!

**Meh!**

Meh...

**Meh...**

:)

**:)**

Hey, Rose.

**Hmm?**

Want to go to the forest with me?

**It's forbidden, Scorp. That's why it's called the **_**Forbidden**_** Forrest.**

Oh, so I have a new name, now?

**Yeah, you call me Rosie so I can't call you Scorp?**

Fine...

**:)**

So, can you go?

**Uh, yeah, sure. Eight tomorrow night?**

Sound good, see you there, love.

**What did you just call me?**

Rosie

**No you didn't.**

Yeah I did.

**Prove it.**

What, oh, fine. :(

**Oh cheer up, Ferret. You've got a date with the daughter of two of the golden trio.**

You must be special.

**Not really. I think Hugo is going to skin me alive though. **

I'll bite him unto he shuts up.

**You're a ferret, remember Ferret?**

You're a Weaslette. What now?

**That's my nickname. My animagus is a dog, Ferret. I'm the only one that can do some damage.**

How did you end up as a dog?

**My dad's Patronus was a dog. I heard at their D.A. meeting, Professor Longbottom was knocked over by it going through his legs. :)**

Tell your dad well done.

**He wouldn't want to know it's from you. He'll throw a fit.**

Right...

**Sorry about my parents and all, their a bit... protective.**

That's alright. Hey Rose;

**Yes?**

I can't say it.

**Yes you can, Scorp, I won't laugh.**

Yes, you will.

**I promise.**

Promise?

**Promise.**

* * *

**So, is it good? Sorry to leave you at a cliffy, but there you go! Please review for me and Rose!**


	5. Studies and Family

**Chapter five already, and in one night! You guys get three chapters in one night, you lucky dogs! Anyways, thanks for anyone who's read, and give a special thanks to Rose for making this (cute) madness possible! Anyways, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: See my page. This applies to the whole story, except that I don't own the plot, Rose does. I've expanded it into a wide array of awesomeness, and the awesomeness was started by her, kapeesh? **

**Rose**

Scorpius

* * *

_Same setting as last chapter, separate common rooms_

I can't say it, Rose. Even if you promised.

**Hmm. Well, sometimes it's easier to get things off your chest, you know? Come on, you'll feel better once you say it.**

My my, you're a teaser.

**That's not the point, Scorp.**

Sorry, Rose. So, would you like to go with Hogsmeade with me, maybe. Again?

**That sounds nice, Scorp. Just remember, no chocolate.**

I didn't forget. Ever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Day after Hogsmeade trip_

**Did you have a good time?**

Of course, you?

**Yup. No chocolate, and I'm good.**

So, why don't you like chocolate?

**My mum is sort of allergic and my dad fed it to me once when I was really little, and I threw up. I still don't know if it was from the chocolate itself or if I was sick. I can't remember.**

You're very interesting, Rose.

**So you say...**

Seriously, I mean, I've never met a girl who doesn't like chocolate, or has a brother that plots to kill their older sister's boyfriend, and who's parents have an awkward relationship with the others. You're family is interesting, isn't it?

**Yeah, very. My grandmum was crazy enough to have seven sets of kids. She finally got a girl. She's my aunt Ginny.**

Hmm, sex gods, aren't your grandmum and dad?

**I thought that was your dad.**

*Shifty eyes* It is, so?

**Nothing, nothing. **

Rose...

**Yes?**

I love you.

* * *

**Awww, surprise fluff! Don't you love me? Ah well, show me and Rose some love and review!**


	6. Stars and Scars

**Thanks for all the reviews, it's really encouraging! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I think I'll add some fluff. Sound good? Sweet! Enjoy!**

**Rose**

Scorpius

* * *

Hey, Darling

**Hello, Ferret**

Non-chocolate lover

**Son of sex god**

You're good :)

**Thanks :)**

So...

**So...**

Graham cracker?

**WTF?**

No bad language, love.

**You're sweet. :)**

Why thank you, my lady.

**What? I like 'love' better.**

Fine, love.

**Yay :)**

You're still going to be Weaselette, though.

**And you'll still be ferret.**

Well played.

**Why thank you :)**

You're welcome.

**Want to go to the tower tonight, Scorpius?**

Thanks for calling me my real name, and yes, I would love to.

**Sundown, just before dinner?**

Sounds good, Rosie. See you then.

* * *

_After the meeting at the Astronomy tower_

Did you like my present?

**Yes, I still love it. **

It was a one-shot thing, how can you still treasure it?

**We girls have ways...** (_Rose rubs cheek from Scorpius's kiss.) _

Sly dog, you!

**Not.**

Yep.

**Not.**

Yes!

**No!**

Fine, you're a fluffy dog.

**_Thank_ you!**

Welcome...

**I have to go, I'm tired.**

Goodnight, love.

**Goodnight, Scorpius.**

I love you.

**Love you too, Scorp. :)**

* * *

**Aww, fluff! Okay, that's it for today. Tomorrow is more!**


	7. Restless and Reasoning

**Okay, seven reviews. Not bad, could be better, but so what, I'm still writing! Anyways, here we go...**

**Rose**

Scorpius

* * *

_Late at night, 10:00 P.M; separate common rooms_

**Ugh.**

What's the matter, Rose?

**I can't sleep.**

Well, insane people should sleep. Just close your eyes, okay?

**Tried that.**

Clear your mind. Think of zip.

**What's zip?**

You know, zip, nadda, nothing, zero, goose's egg?

**Goose's egg?**

Well, yeah, sure, but just try, okay?

**Can't promise anything...**

Alright then, goodnight, Rose.

**You too, Scorp. **

* * *

_Five hours later...._

**Scorp, I still can't sleep.**

Why not?

**Because I can't.**

*Sigh* Well, I don't have anything to tell you, Rose. Just, uh, go to the kitchens and get some herb tea, or something...

**Okay then, thanks Scorp!**

Anytime, Rose. By the way, what have you been thinking about that made you restless?

**You. **

I'm flattered.

**Well, good for you. Goodnight!**

Goodnight, Rose.

* * *

**Well, there's another random bit. You like? Review!!!!!!**


	8. Hospitals and Ghosts

**Chapter eight, woot! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Life's a big arse right now, but there you go. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_Hospital Wing/ Common Room_

**Hey, Scorp.**

Hi Rose

**How's it going for you?**

Not bad, you?

**Awesome.**

Really?

**No.**

So, why did you say awesome?

**Because I'm lazy.**

Last time I checked, you weren't.

**Newsflash: I am. Just kidding.**

Wanna do something later?

**Can't.**

Why not?

**Sick.**

Where? What? How?

**Hospital Wing; Virus; Bacteria**

Ah....

**Yep. Kinda boring, but puking is a bit exciting...**

Can I visit you, maybe?

**Sure, if you want. I might look like a complete train wreck though.**

Too bad, I'm coming to see you.

**Love you, Scorp.**

Love you too, Rose.

* * *

_Common Rooms_

Feeling better?

**Yep, thanks Scorp.**

Welcome.

**Happy Hallow's Eve, by the way.**

Oh, thanks. Any first years to scare?

**I don't think it's very nice, Ferret.**

And I don't care, Weaselette.

**Yes you do. :)**

Do not.

**Do.**

So?

**Ha ha, you admitted it!**

And?

**Yup.**

Yup, what?

**Yup.**

You're a mysterious creature, Weaselette.

**And so are you, Ferret.**

* * *

**Okay, again, sorry not for updating, but there you go. :)**


	9. Detention and Food

**Wow, new chapter already. (Cheer!) So, here we go. :) P.S.- It's super short, and I mean SHORT.**

* * *

**Scorpius**

Yeees?

**We are in detention again, aren't we?**

Yep.

**And, we're here why?**

Because I snuck you out of the Hospital wing.

**Ah.**

There you go.

**Hmm, yup.**

Yup, what?

**Yup.**

Don't start it, Weaselette.

**Don't end it, Ferret. **

Why do you write in bold?

**Because I like bold.**

And you think I don't?

**I don't care, you're just jealous because I've harnessed the power of _BOLD_. **

And italics.

**Yep, nice and awesome. **

You're still a mystery, my dear Rose.

**And so are you Ferret.**

Be nice, now.

**Why should I?**

Uh......

**(cued chorus of crickets)**

Would you stop with the crickets!

**Nope. **_Looks at cage of crickets outside window._

Well, must eat. Hungry.

**Me too, see you there.**

* * *

**Okay, it's not good, but there you go. **


	10. Crickets and Hufflepuffs

**Happy Wednesday (not for me, I'm stressing maximum) to all of you! I hope you like it. Inspiration from the song 'Little Drummer Boy'. Yeah, yeah, it's not Christmas yet but it's cannon dammit! (I mean the pairing, of course, wait, is it? Probably, yeah. :) **

**Okay, calmed down. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Common Rooms_

Hello Rose

**Hello Ferret**

:(

**:)**

Really?

**Yeah. Nice, huh?**

Wow....

**What?**

*Whistles*

**(Cued chorus of crickets)**

Wha- where the _hell_ do you get those crickets?

**Hagrid**

Ah... chubby Santa guy, eh?

**He's just tall... and chubby. But he's not Santa! **

Really? What does your brother think? Does he think he's real?

**Why don't we ask your big fat ego? **

Not nice.

**Pun intended. **

*Sigh*

***Grunt***

You're a mystery, Rose.

**Really? Or are you just the son of the 'Amazing bouncing ferret'?**

HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?

**Dad.**

That figures.

**Totally. He tells me everything about your dad during their years. **

Mine doesn't.

**Well that figures.**

Hey!

**He he. :)**

I've got to go, Zabini wants to go scare some Hufflepuffs.

**You mean Blaise's son?**

Yeah. He's got a good dad.

**Really?**

Yeah, his dad's really- um, interesting.

**Uh- okay then, I'll be going.**

Good night, Love.

**You too, Scorpius.**

* * *

**There you go. REVIEW you crazies, review!**


	11. Longbottoms and Hexes

**Sorry about no updating. My B-day on Saturday took up most of my time (figures, doesn't it?). So, here you go. Yeah, I'm speechless tonight. :)  
Disclaimer: What part of "I don't own Harry Potter and the other stuff related to him" don't you get?!?!!?!?!?! Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Common Rooms (Yes, you're sick of it, but don't worry, It'll pass soon enough.)_

Rose, you still up, love?

**Emm hmm.**

Tired?

**A bit. What's up?**

A kid in my dorm is drunk again. I needed something to distract myself.

**So you're using me as a distraction?**

No, you're a beautiful distraction.

**Why thank you, Scorpius.**

My pleasure, Weaselette.

**So...**

So...

**How is Zabini?**

He's fine.

**Cool.**

How about your friends?

**Fine.**

Oh, heard your getting another sibling, am I right?

**No. My Mum's friend is having a baby. Her name is Luna.**

She's got a nice name.

**Yeah, that's Lily's middle name. It means moon in Italian.**

My dad said something about her being 'Loony' or something.

**Oh, yeah, Aunt Luna was always the believer. She's the wisest person I know. She gives good advice. You should meet her.**

Hmm, I'll see what I can do.

**You won't bother.**

Am I getting _that_ predictable?!

**Yup! :)**

Geez, you could have _told_ me!

**But it's always fun to see where it goes...**

True that. Huffie's are good a that.

**At what?**

Being preditctable.

**You know, my friend is in Hufflepuff. I would stop messing with them if I were you. They aren't as nice as they look.**

Oh yeah, who is she?

**Alice Longbottom, Professor Longbottom's daughter.**

Oh her, yeah....

**Don't tell me you tease her...... SCORPIUS!**

What?!

**Don't you dare mess with my friend or I'll hex you!**

Gosh, woman, don't kill me.

**Why would I kill you? Only hex you. :)**

Why, dare I ask?

**Because, you shouldn't tease my friend. **

Why?

**Because.**

Why...

**Because....**

Why......?

_**Because.**_

Why?

**Don't make me underline. _Because._**

Why?

_**Because**_

Ah, underlines are scary!

**I'm glad you see my point.**

Very well, Weaselette.

**Thank you, Ferret.**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, and if any of you have an idea for another little drabble piece you want to see here, just send me a plot or piece of drabble and I'll go from there. :)**

**Sorry about the previous mistakes, it was perfect when I uploaded it....**


	12. Eating and Kisses

**Sorry I haven't updated. Life (yet again) has become a big, fat arse and is pulling me away from my laptop. Yay... Enjoy. **

**Oh, and apologies for the last chapter's technical/ bolding errors. Open Office has managed to kill itself, and part of my patience. (I still stayed sane, though....)**

* * *

_Great Hall (FINALLY, a change of scenery!)_

**Scorpius....**

Rose...

**Meh.**

Meh...

**What?**

Hmm?

**Nothing..**

So, what are you doing?

**Eating. With Gryffindors. You?**

Eating. With Slytherins.

**Brilliant.**

Yup.

**I was caught off guard for a second there but.....**

You got yourself together...

**Yeah, pretty much...**

*Sigh*

***Sigh* *Waves across the Great Hall***

*Waves*

* * *

_Lake _

***Pokes water***

*Pokes Rose*

***Pokes Scorpius***

*Rams Rose*

***Rams Scorpius***

*Kisses Rose*

***Punches Scorpius in the face***

Owwww, what the _hell _was that for?

**Meh. :)**

What?

**(Cued chorus of cri-**

_Don't even get me started!!!_

**-ckets)**

Dammit!

**Language, Scorp.**

Sorry, Love.

**Yay :)**

* * *

**It was alright, wasn't it? Review please! This little plot-phoenix (yes, that's what I call them) was haunting me for a week so, yeah, there you go. ****REVIEW you crazies!**

**Oh, and I won't be able to update next week, for the most part {I might be able to squeeze in a chapter or two during the week}. I'm driving 14 hours to NJ to visit my Oma. (Squee!) I _will_ be writing for you guys, so I'll update right when I get back, okay? I'll write the what happened afterwards (Warning: Hurt/Comfort/Romance genre!) Have a good Thanksgiving to all you U.S. peeps, and to the rest of you, have a good week!**


	13. Thirds and Nights

**Sorry I haven't updated (especially you, Rose. I know you're a bit mad). Life (yet again X2) has become a big, fat arse and is pulling me away from my laptop. Yay... Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: You're inconsistent, aren't you?! Thank technology. :)**

* * *

**Scorpius!**

Rose!

**Scorp!**

Rosie!

**Ferret!**

Weaselette!

**Grrrr...**

Grrrrr... (extra R)

**GRRR... (beat that)**

GRRRR... (ha)

**_GRRRRR... _(he he)**

_GRRRRRR... _(what now?)

**_GRRRRRRR..._ (me he he)**

*Sigh*

**Yay. :)**

:(

**What?**

Meh. :(

**Merlin, we're in detention. AGAIN.**

Yeah, sorry about that. Third time, right?

**Yes, Scorp. THIRD. TIME.**

Eeeeek. Easy on the quill!

**What did we do this time?**

* * *

**Scorp, you must know. You casued the trouble.**

Actually, I have no idea.

**Really?**

Yeah. Do you know?

**Uh, nope.**

Really?

**Yeah, I asked you and you said no.**

Oh.

**Yup.**

Yeah.

**Hmmm...**

Well, I'm off to bed. How about you?

**Yeah, I'll be off, too. Good night.**

Good night.

* * *

**There you go. I hope you liked it (or didn't).Anyways, reviews always make me update faster!**


	14. Snakes and Dogs

**_Rose: Here's Luna's next chapter, hope you enjoy it!_**

_Scorpius: They damn better enjoy it. Luna works hard to get them these chapters._

**_Rose: You do know that all this is is us noting to each other, right?_**

_Scorpius: Ewr... yes?_

**_Me: Hey, get out of here!_**

**_Rose: Oh God.... must leave now._**

_Scorpius: Ooops, gotta go! Author's gonna slaughter our arses!_

Both: *Runs for dear life*

**_Me: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh, and leave a thread if you don't want Santa to come after you with a plush Voldemort in his sack. :)_**

* * *

_Lake_

I'm bored.

**Well, too bad!**

Meh!

**Meh!**

Hisssss

**Rawr**

*Bite*

***Shred***

*Coils*

***Crushes***

Ow, ow, this is starting to hurt, Rose!

**Sc-c-c-c-c-c-cor-rp. C-c-c-c-c-can't br-r-r-reathe!**

Sorry, love.

**Thank *huff* you.**

Welcome.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Mid-terms plus writer's block has hit. I've got something really fun coming up for Christmas and Hannukah. If you're another religion, just let me know and maybe I'll fit in another sec. for you, okay? happy week, everyone!**


	15. Hannukah! What!

**I've made a special Pre-holiday special just for you guys. Okay, fine, it's for Hannukah (or Channukah, however you spell it). Hope you like it. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Happy Hannukah!**

Ewr-what?

**Happy Hannukah!**

What is Hempunhah?

**Hannukah...**

Right.

**It's a Jewish holiday, silly!**

It is? Oh. Okay then.

**You've never heard of it?**

No... of course I haven't! I'm not Jewish!

**Oh boy....**

What?! Oh, wait. I remember! Where have I heard of it?

**Dreydels, The Menorah.**

?????

**Matza?**

Doesn't ring'a bell.

**The eight days of Hannukah?!**

Oh, I remember now! Yes. Right. Okay then.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I spelled it (or anything) right. I hope you liked it, even if it was small. I'm doing a long Christmas special and guess what? Rose invites Scorpius to meet the family! Oh, joy! Oh, no!!!!!!!!**


	16. Scorpius, Meet Dad

**Here's the special Christmas edition! Hope you like this one. I made this one to be... something. Sorry for the wait, also. Forgive me please!**

**_Rose_**

_Scorpius_

* * *

**_"Mum, Dad?" Rose shifted anxiously in her seat. _**

**_"Yes, Rose?" Hermione asked, turning away from her book. Ron sighed as he turned the heat off of the stove._**

**_"C-can I talk to you for a second?"_**

**_"Sure, dear." Ron walked to the living room and sat next to his two girls._**

**_"So, what is it you wanted to ask us?" Ron asked._**

**_"You won't like it, so don't get mad at me, okay?" Her parents nodded. She took a deep breath and began taking; "I'm invited Scorpius over for a day, just before Christmas. Can he come?"_**

**_"Rose, are you crazy?! We are not letting another blo-"_**

**_"Ron!" Hermione put a hand over her husband's mouth to shut him up. She turned to Rose calmly. "Did Scorpius' parents say it was okay?"_**

**_"I'm still waiting for him to owl me. I think he hasn't asked her parents yet." Her dad pulled his wife's hand from his mouth. Hermione immediately covered him mouth again, with a hand around his head so he couldn't move away._**

**_"He can come over if his parents let him." Hermione kissed Rose's forehead. "I'll deal with your father later." She got up and litterally lugged her husband upstairs, who was still ranting about the newly invited house-guest._**

* * *

_"Mum, a girl invited me to her house, can I go?" _

_Astoria looked up at her son. "Is she a Slytherin? A pureblood?"_

_"No, actually she's a half-blood. A Gryffindor."_

_"Why would you want to be with a filthy half-blood?"_

_"Mom, she isn't a filthy half-blood! Me and her are really good friends and I just want to go to her house. Is that too much to ask?" Scorpius snapped._

_"Yes. I don't want you being with a half-blood. Malfoys are only to love purebloods."_

_"Where does it say that?"_

_"It-"_

_"Mom!"_

_"Fine, fine. Go-if you wish."_

_"Thank you." Scorpius ran up to his room and immediately grabbed a parchment and a quill:_

Dear Rose,

Mum said I could come over. It took a while, but I convinced her.

Love,  
Scorpius

* * *

**Did your mom say yes?**

Yep. What about yours?

**She said yes. My dad wasn't too thrilled.**

Mine either. Too bad.

**Wow, and yet, they hate each other. :)**

Yeah, that's sort of a problem...

**What for one second made you think it _wasn't_ a problem?**

...

**He he. **

Oh, fine!

**

* * *

**

_Weasley's Home_

_"Hello, Astoria; Scorpius," Hermione shook the mother's hand and welcomed them into the home. _

_"Hey, Rose," Scorpius called. Rose turned from her younger brother to see Scorpius standing at the side of the door. _

_"Hey, Scorp," Rose whispered as she gave him a welcoming hug. Scorpius pecks her on the cheek- Rose blushed._

_"Well, come take a seat." Hermione led Astoria to their living room and called Rose to her side. "Go upstairs and introduce Scorpius to dad and Hugo." Rose nodded and gestured for Scorpius. He loyally went to her side and followed her up the stairs nervously. _

_"Dad?" Rose turned to their parent's study to find her dad flipping through a Aurour's manual. Her dad went out of the study and looked to the blonde boy at Rose's side. "This is Scorpius."_

**Okay, there you go. It's a bit of a cliffy... I also won't be able to be here or write on Sun-Wed next week. I'm going to the Biltmore Estate, so I'll be there all day. **

***UPDATE*- XxrandomxX pointed out an error with Scorpius' mother's name. Thanks!**


	17. Handshakes and Surprises

**Second part of the Christmas special. I never told you there were two parts, did I? ;) I'm reading about Witchcraft right now. Teen Witchcraft. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_"Hello, Scorpius," Ron said, trying to look normal instead of trembling under his skin or jumping out of it to hurt the kid. _

_"Hello, Mr. Weasley," said Scorpius, shaking the red-head's hand. "Nice to meet you."_

_"You too, Scorpius." The two men (*ahem*-boys) released their hands. "Rose, take Scorpius to your room, but **no**-well, you know what I mean." _

_"Yes, Dad," Rose said obediently, taking Scorpius's hand and leading him to her room. _

_Scorpius layed eyes on her room-it looked so much like her. It was a soft sage color, and was very spacious and bright. _

_"Wow, your room looks... nice," Scorpius told Rose, sitting atop her bed. _

_"Thanks. So, what do you want to do?"_

_"Well, I have an idea," Scorpius said, leaning towards Rose, and pressing his lips to hers. She bounced back, surprised. "What?"_

_"You scared me, that's all," Rose said, easing in for another kiss. After what seemed to be only a few meer seconds, they parted. _

_"You're a good kisser," Scorpius purred. _

_"Thanks," Rose said, blushing..._

_

* * *

_

**Oh, and here is a sneak peek for the next chapter:**

We're Done  
**Fine, we are.**

**I know it was short. That's what the 'next' chapters are for!**


	18. Dads and Questions

**Here's the next chapter. I was ready on Sunday night, but I'm away from home and the internet connection is insecure, so other people could see what I am doing to the internet, so I decided not to update for safety's sake. Do you guys understand? Okay, so, here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: "Do I own Harry Potter?" Come on Magic 8 ball, give me a yes! Awwwww, damn.**

* * *

**How was your Christmas? **

It was fine.

**Did you enjoy coming to my house?**

It was fun after your parents left us alone. No offense.

**It's okay, my dad doesn't really... well.... you know...**

I understand.

**So, what did your mum say about my mum?**

Hmmm, she said she'd give your mum a chance.

**Oh, cool. Maybe you could come over more often. What did your dad say?**

I didn't tell him. My mum took care of that.

**How did that go?**

Meh. Fine.

**I can imagine... **

Are we still playing Twenty Questions?

**No, I'm done. Besides, you asked the sixth question, so technically, yes. :)**

We're done.

**Fine, we are. **

Whew, okay, so what do you want to talk about?

**The 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret' we call your dad.**

NO!

**Okay. Fine, jeez. Later?**

Yes!

**Yay.**

Yup.

_*Dinner bell rings*_

**Time for chow!**

Sweet, see you there!

**Okay, bye. **

* * *

**This one was a bit longer. I thought the Ferret was to be added, so there you go. And guess what- I just sent out a chapter before this one. So, if you didn't read the 2nd part (yes, 2nd) part of the Christmas special, do it now! **


	19. Parties and 2010

**Happy new year my peeps. Did you like the last chapter? I have to admit, it was _pretty_ crappy. Oh well, here's a New Year edition. Enjoy.  
Disclimer: I don't like Roses. They hurt.

* * *

**

Rose, you up?

**Yeah.**

How is it going with the Gryffies?

**Good, we're partying. How about the Slytherins?**

Good. Remember that boy I was talking about earlier?

**Yeah, what about him?**

He's drunk. Again.

**Well, smack him upside the head and knock him unconscious why don't you?**

That's a good-

**_Don't do it_. It was a joke.**

_Damn_

_Two hours later..._

_Five...._

_Four...._

_Three...._

_Two...._

_One..._

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

**Happy 2010 Scorpius! *Kiss***

*Kiss* Oh goody, only two more years until we all die!

**You believe in that?**

No, it's fun to comment though. :) I guess the Aztecs had no sense of 'forever'.

**I'm sure they did. They had no more room left on the rock, that's all.**

Really? They got this far?

**Yeah. Amazing, right?**

No, not really.

**:( You're no fun.**

Am I?

**Yeah. **

Yay! Not.

**Need another kiss, Grumpy?**

Yes, please!

***Kiss* There, happy?**

Si, mi Senorita!

**Oh God, you're doing Spanish now!**

Si.

**Si?**

Si.

**What?**

Si.

**What is 'Si'?**

Por que?

***Sigh* Well, I have to go to bed, Scorp. The lions are losing their ROAR. Goodnight and happy 2010!**

Yeah, yeah, whatever. she snakes are losing their 'venom'. Goodnight, love.

* * *

**Was that okay? Leave a review and tell me if it was gold or garbage. Happy 2010 all of you!**


	20. MORE 2010 and Champagne

**Thanks to all you reviewing peeps. Cheers! This is sort of a sequal to the 2010. I have put two chapters in the same day (or hour if you'd call it that), so if you didn't read the last one, this won't make much sense. Enjoy!  
Oh, and I know that they are usually at hime for Winter Break during this, bit this is Fanfiction after all. :)  
Disclaimer: Scorpions sting. Ouch. **_*Looks at Scorpio necklace* _

**

* * *

**

3_:00 A.M._

Rose, it's three is the frickin' morning!

**I know, I think it was the Champagne...**

You guys had Champagne?!

**Yeah, why? The kitchens had it ready for all the common rooms.**

Ugh, dammit. You Gryffindors must be party animals.

**Yeah, we are. :)**

Go back to sleep, Rose. It's still early.

**To you it is. **

It's _three in frickin' the morning_!

**They are still partying downstairs. A few of them, at least.**

Oh, lovely.

**Yeah, I know. G 'night.**

Night, love.

**

* * *

**

_A few hours later..._

**Scorpius, it's time for breakfast!**

Oh, huh? Oh, yeah right, See you down. _*Falls off bed*_

* * *

**Yeah, short I know. I liked the first part though. The second part was okay... Happy 2010 (again)! Leave a review. Please?**


	21. Valentine's Day and Potions

**I haven't updated in a while, no have I? Sorry 'bout that. Happy Pres' (US peeps) and Valent's Day! (Love you all, you crazy little nuts!)  
Disclaimer: I'm just stuck at home with a fever, sweating my arse off!  
A/N: No spellcheck available for this. Crud. **

* * *

**Scorpius **

**Scorpius?**

What, Rosie?

**Happy Valentine's Day, Love.**

Oh yeah, Happy Valent's Day.

**I got you something. It's not much, though.**

You didn't have to get me something, Rosie.

**Too bad, it's coming with this note. :)**

_As the note came, with it was a Jade and Onyx pen with a snake in top of it. It looked expensive._

Well, that worked out well. I got you something too. It's coming with this note. :)

_Rose opened the gift, and inside was a necklace of a fierce lion._

**You cheeky little thing! I love it! By the way, do you like your present?**

Sure do, Love. How much did you spend on it?

**Galleons...**

That doesn't answer my question.

**I know, it's not supposed to. How much did you spend on mine?**

Galleons...

**Stubborn**

Stubborn

**Ditto. Well, time for Potions. :)**

Yay, I'm estatic.

**I know you are. See you in class, Love.**

You too.

* * *

**It's a day late. So what? Review my long lost friends, review!**

Hmm?


	22. Birthdays and Trees

**Wow, long overdue, eh? Yeah, sorry. If I didn't pass the tests I've been having, I won't go on to the next grade. Fun, fun, fun. **  
**Disclaimer: Not mine. **  
**A/N: Today is (approximately) the last day the Sun is in Aries. I'd like to celebrate by making Rose an Aries. They are known to be hot-tempered, protective, open-minded, energetic and courageous. If your birthday is between 21 March and 20 April, congrats, you're an Aries! (If you don't know anything about Astrology or choose not to believe in it, then just disreguard this little bit.)**

* * *

Rose?

**Hmmm?**

Happy Birthday!

**Oh, thanks, Scorpius!**

Welcome. So, I thought we could do something special for you.

**Like what?**

Eat.

**Damn.**

I thought you liked to eat!

**I do. **

Then why the "Damn?"

**I was kidding. It sounds like a lot of fun, Scorp. Question is, where?**

How about the lake, under the Red Tree?

**Sure! That sounds great, thanks. **

Well, I'm off. don't forget to breathe.

**-Huff- Right, bye Scorpius! Love you. **

Bye, Love. See you at dawn.

* * *

**Bood? Gad? Damn. Let's try this again. Good? Bad?  
****A/N: By the way, the Red Tree is my own personal made up landmark. When the sun sets on the leaves (every season, every type of weather), the leaves turn an intense red color. This is also in celebration of Aries, since their color is Red, and their element is Fire. **


	23. Towers and Surprises

**I made it! Yayz!**  
**Disclaimer: *Poke***

* * *

Rose?

**Mmm?**

Are you okay?

**N... not really.**

Wha'sa matter?

**Scorp, I think I'm...**

What?

**Pregnant.**

HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

**I don't know, I think the time on my birthday when we spent the night at the Astronomy Tower. I'm sorry! **

Oh, damn, no, it's alright, well make it. Where are you?

**Tree.**

Alright, I'll be right there. Don't move.

**Okay...**

* * *

**Wow, Son of Sex God is now the Sex God himself, wouldn't you say? Well, they're in 7th year, so what did you expect?**


End file.
